Petra Rosecrest
This roleplay character belongs to Rebekah and is an extra character. , , , |blood status= |marital status = * Married (second marriage in , as of ; ) * Divorced (first marriage, arranged; years) |Age = * (present day) * (at the end of the ) * (at the end of the ) |alias= |Title= * * * |hidep= |species=Human |gender= Female |height= 5'10" |hair= Golden Blonde |eyes= Heterochromia; one blue, one green |skin= Light |hidef= |family= * Phillip Rosecrest (né Rosier) (second husband) * Anders Eriksson (ex husband) * Noah Eriksson (son) * Sorrel Eriksson (daughter) * Fredrik Ostberg (son-in-law) † * Beatrix Ostberg (granddaughter) * Hilde Eriksson (youngest daughter) * Quentin Rosecrest (father) † * Serafina Rosecrest (née Blackwood) (mother) † * Basil Rosecrest (younger brother) * Adelaide Mariott (née Rosecrest) (younger sister, estranged) * Tristan Mariott (brother-in-law, estranged) * Willow Mariott (niece, estranged) * Caleb Mariott (nephew, estranged) * Felix Rosier (step-son) † * Elke Rosier (née Hertz) (daughter-in-law) † * Ciarán Rosier (grandson) * Freya Rosier (step-daughter) * Lyra Malfoy (daughter-in-law) * Eric Rosier (step-son) * Tatiana Rosier (née Sala) (daughter-in-law) * Luana Rosier (granddaughter) * Clíodhna Rosier (granddaughter) * Ulrik Eriksson (father-in-law from first marriage) † * Brigitte Eriksson (mother-in-law from first marriage) † * Stefan Rosier (father-in-law) † * Eira Rosier (née Selwyn) (mother-in-law) † * Rosecrest Family (paternal relatives) * Blackwood Family (maternal relatives) * Eriksson Family (in-laws, first marriage) * Rosier Family (in-laws, second marriage) |hidem= |Wand= * Black Walnut, 13 inches, Phoenix feather supple, excellent for charm work. Ornately carved and dark in colour with white crystals adorning the handle. (confiscated upon incarceration) |hidea= |job= * Unspeakable (formerly, dismissed) |Loyalty= *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Slytherin *Ministry of Magic **Department of Mysteries (formerly) * Rosecrest Family * Eriksson Family *Death eaters }} Petra Esme Rosecrest (b. ) is a born from Oxfordshire, England. She is the eldest daughter of Quentin and Serafina Rosecrest (née Blackwood). She has one younger sister, Adeliade from whom she has a niece and a nephew; Willow and Caleb.Though she is not strictly on speaking terms with her younger sibling or her family, she still cares for her a great deal, even though he life choices are abhorrent to her. She attended between the years of and upon the insistence of her mother (her father had wished to send her to as his father had done with him), and was sorted into house like her mother before her. Biography Early Life Hogwarts Years Arranged Marriage Becoming an Unspeakable First Wizarding War Joining The Death Eaters Murder of the Black-Scamander Family Fall of Voldemort Claiming Innocence Biding Her Time Second Wizarding War Battle of Hogwarts Arrest and Sentencing Life in Azkaban Etymology Trivia References Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Harry Potter Original Characters Category:Harry Potter Witch Category:Original Characters Category:Female OC Category:Hogwarts Alumni Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Slytherin Characters Category:Slytherin Category:Slytherins Category:Slytherin Alumni Category:Slytherin Prefect Category:Slug Club Category:Ministry of Magic Category:British Ministry of Magic Category:Unspeakables Category:Ministry of Magic Unspeakable Category:Department of Mysteries Category:Death Eaters Category:Convicted Death Eaters Category:Azkaban Convicts Category:Criminals Category:Pure-Blood Category:Rosecrest Family Category:Blackwood Family Category:Eriksson Family Category:Rosier Family Category:Murderers Category:Dark Witches Category:TheSnailQueen Category:HP TheSnailQueen Category:Azkaban's Death Eather Book Club